Rise Up With Fists!
by plainkidsister
Summary: Leonard McCoy and Christine Chapel end up handcuffed together three times before something happens. Title from Jenny Lewis & the Watson Twins.


Part 1 of my three-part Handcuff Series. The original (part three) started as a gift for the Holiday Exchange at the LJ McCoy/Chapel community and now I'm making up the past.

I own none of these characters & I would love feed back! :)

* * *

"I need you for an experiment!" Uhura looks like she's been hauling ass to sickbay, slightly out of breath and sweating a bit. Christine jerks when the hands slam on the counter and she starts moving the medical PADD in front of her face for protection, shiny side up.

Uhura rolls her eyes and moves the PADD so she can lean in close. "Can you take a break?"

"Sure." Christine doesn't feel like arguing when she knows Uhura will pull out the big guns - a frown, puppy dog eyes, and that hitch in her voice that means she's close to tears. Christine is a cookie when it comes to her friends and letting them down: always crumbling.

"Okay," Uhura grins, a flash of white teeth, "well, I got that grant to test out new equipment that is voice -sensitive. They just sent me these and I really want to test them."

_Handcuffs_ is all Christine hears and she frowns. She doesn't like where this is going. Uhura adds, "It would really help me out."

"I don't -" but Christine is interrupted by the _eyes_, the voice begging _Pleasepleaseplease_ and she hates herself and mumbles, "Fine."

Christine follows her friend out of sickbay and down a hall, arms interlocked, with Uhura babbling away. "The cuffs are supposed to be programmed to immediately lock on the intended victim. It makes capture and security much easier when your culprit has other means of escape."

"That sounds…awful."

Christine finds herself in one of the Captain's ready rooms, surrounded by the Captain, Uhura and Spock. Kirk has a ridiculous look on his face and his arms across his chest, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. She frowns again and looks back at the cuffs, which are lined with a nice soft plastic and _huge_. Christine absently touches her wrists.

"Is this going to hurt?" She turns to Uhura who is going over information with Spock quietly, heart beating rapidly.

"It shouldn't," Uhura smiles, "if you don't run."

Christine hurts. Everywhere.

"We are ready." Spock steps away from Uhura and motions for Christine to step toward the case, wrists forward. "Now, Nurse Chapel, we are going to have you say one phrase and test how quickly the handcuffs react. Please hold still."

Spock touches her wrists delicately and Christine shivers slightly, fingers tensing. "Okay, repeat this phrase: 'Gastro peresis'."

"G-gastro p-peresis?" The cuffs fly through the air and clasp heavily onto her wrists, causing a squeak to escape from her mouth. Her company grins, except for Spock who is entering notes.

"You did gr-" Uhura sidles up to her but is interrupted by a loud thumping on the door and a voice that makes Christine's blood run cold.

"DAMNIT SPOCK!" The door slides open and Leonard McCoy comes in, first glaring at his cuffed nurse and then at her company. "How the hell -"

He doesn't finish because Christine is being pulled violently by the will of the handcuffs toward him, one cuff unlatching and connect to his wrist. She looks up as the cuff locks and his eyes are bulging and the thick Vein of Rage stands out under the skin of his temple.

Christine Chapel might die of embarrassment.

"Oh my God, Dr. McCoy!" Uhura slaps a hand over her mouth and reaches out to the suddenly connected couple. Spock raises a brow and Kirk looks like he's either having a major cardiac event or might burst out laughing soon.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This." Christine cringes at the tone that means someone has royally fucked up. He's only used the tone on her once and she spent her time off shift drinking tiny bottles of liquor and playing Scrabble with herself until she ended up with Q's and Z's.

"Just my prototype." Uhura sounds extremely sad and gazes longingly at her invention as Spock steps forward.

"Doctor, we will have this cleared up at once." He and Uhura exit, murmuring softly and looking fretfully back and Kirk makes a move toward the two. He chuckles, slaps McCoy on the back and exits with a skip in his step.

Silence lasts a good two minutes until…"Damnit Christine, why?"

She frowns, confused. "Why what?"

"Why do you always do this? Didn't your parents ever tell you 'no'?"

"Plenty of times." She relaxes a little and he looks at her hard. "I just don't like disappointing my friends."

"Oh Christ, of course," he groans, rubbing his eyes and tugging her along with him while he paces. "What are these for anyway?"

"To capture criminals."

"Criminals that are 5 foot nothing and wouldn't hurt a fly?"

"I _would_ hurt a fly!" Christine jerks the cuffs and he doesn't budge. "I'm just the guinea pig!"

"How'd I get roped into this? I have patients and _idiots to deal with." The inflection in his voice makes her blood boil and she crosses her arms defiantly. _

_McCoy sighs and puts his hands on his hips, tugging her with him. "I'm sure Jim has his part in this too."_

_-_

_Two hours passes and Christine almost kisses Uhura when she walks through the door, looking much more relieved than when she had first left. McCoy stands, arms crossed while Christine stands awkwardly beside him, wrist hanging limply on the air beside McCoy's elbow. _

"_There seems to have been a voice error." Her eyes flick between the both of them. "When we extracted Christine's voice, your voice was hidden underneath. It's a simple error and it has been corrected right away." She turns to the cuffs and vocalizes the unlock code._

_The cuffs beep and fall off, clattering to the floor. Christine rubs her wrist and McCoy flexes his forearms, pushing past Christine and out of the room with a grateful nod of his head toward Uhura. _

_Uhura wait's a few moments and gently whispers, "Looks like the U.S.T. got to him a little."_

"_U.S.T.?" Christine furrows her brows and Uhura smiles until it reaches her eyes._

"_Your unresolved sexual tension. It's positively legendary on this ship between you two."_

_Christine blushes furiously, wanting to slap the words right out of her mouth. _

_No matter how much truth there might be in them. _


End file.
